A Plus
by AllieKaaay
Summary: Dean is failing. His teacher comes up with a compromise.


A Plus.

"Dean, can I see you after class?"

Dean looked up from his book and nodded, "Yeah, sure."

The bell rang and the class stirred to attention. Everyone grabbed their things and made their way to the next class. Dean grabbed his things and walked to Mr. Novaks' desk.

"What's up?" Dean asked looking at his teacher with irritation.

Mr. Novak sighed, "Dean, you're failing." He tossed a report card towards Dean, "I'm going to need a parents signature on this."

Dean groaned, "I can't do that... My dad will kill me. Literally."

Mr. Novak looked at Dean as the boys jaw clenched. He cleared his throat and tried to readjust in his chair, so his growing erection wasn't as obvious.

"Well, maybe we can work something out." Mr. Novak said low, his voice gravely and rough.

Dean looked at him curiously, "Okay. Like detention?"

Mr. Novak shook his head, "No, Dean. Not detention."

"Then what? Just tell me. I don't want to have to tell my dad."

Dean watched as the teacher stood and removed his jacket. He let his eyes trail down the length of his teachers' body. So hot...

Then he noticed it... Mr. Novak was hard... Dean smirked. This could be fun...

Dean pulled his plaid shirt off, leaving him in a black tshirt that was a size too small. He walked over to the chalkboard and picked up a small piece of chalk.

He looked innocently over his shoulder, "You want to me write 50 lines?"

Mr. Novak swallowed as he observed the boy in front of him. His eyes grazing over the others' shoulders. The way the shirt clung to his muscles and his jeans showing the definition of Deans' legs and ass.

"No, Dean. Close my door." He nodded his head towards the classroom door.

Dean walked slowly to the door and closed it softly, locking it. He walked back and stood in front of his teacher, "What now, Castiel?"

Castiel froze as his name left Deans' lips. He reached up and grabbed Dean by the shoulders, spinning him around and slammed his torso against the teachers desk. Dean groaned against the desk, "Fuck."

"Now you're getting it, Dean." Mr. Novak bent down over the younger boy and put his lips next to his ear, "Do you want this?"

"Y-yes. I do." Dean practically moaned.

Castiel growled and pushed a hand into Deans' hair, pulling his head back.

"Pants. Lose them."

Dean didn't hesitate, he stood and shoved his jeans down around his ankles. He bent back over the desk, breathing hard.

Castiel pulled his pants down just enough to expose himself. He grabbed Deans' elbow and spun him around, "Suck."

Once again, Dean obliged. He fell to his knees and took Castiel into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Castiel let out a low groan and pulled Deans' hair, urging him to go faster.

Dean opened his throat and took him as far as he could, he pulled back with a small gag. Mr. Novak looked down at him, "Is this your first time?"

Deans' wide eyes stared back up at him, he nodded. Castiel took a mental image of having this beautiful boy on his knees, his wide green eyes, his inexperience, his lips slick with spit and precome.

"Is that bad?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean. I'll just be more gentle."

"Oh, please don't Mr. Novak." Dean smirked up at him and winked, "Gotta earn that "A", am I right?"

"Oh, we can make this a lesson." Castiel pulled Dean up and pushed back on the desk.

Dean moaned again, letting his face rest on the papers that were scattered underneath him. Castiel walked up to Dean and spit on his hand, rubbing it on his cock. He then spit again and rubbed it on Deans' eager hole. He pushed one finger past Deans' tight ring of muscle, it slid in with some effort. Dean let out a low moan and pushed back against the hand.

Castiel worked the finger for a minute before adding a second, Dean moaned louder and his hips wiggled. "Dean, you have to be quiet."

Dean moaned again, "Please. Faster. Ungghh. Faster."

Castiel reached up and pulled his tie off, scrunching it up and shoved it in Deans' mouth. He focused back on the task at hand. (No pun intended.) He continued a relentless pace, changing the angle.

Dean let out a loud, sharp moan. Castiel repeated the action again and again until Dean was a withering mess below him. He began to scissor the boy open, once he felt confident Dean was ready, he pulled out. He ignored Deans' obvious argument about being left empty.

He slowly lined them up and began to push gently, Dean groaned and shook underneath him.

"Dean, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

Dean visibly relaxed in front of him. Castiel pushed further and further until he bottomed out. Dean was breathing rough and moaning quietly.

"Are you ready for me to move?" Castiels' voice was so fucked out already.

Dean nodded quickly and pushed back against his teacher. Castiel groaned loudly and pushed forward, setting a quick and rough pace.

He grabbed Deans' leg and pushed it up on the desk. Dean re situated himself to balance on the one leg, Castiel not giving him a break. The new angle had him hitting Dean's prostate with every thrust.

"God, Dean... you're so fucking tight."

Dean moaned loudly in response. Pushing back in perfect unison with Castiels' thrusts.

"Fuck, I'm gonna-"

Dean cut him off with a loud moan as he came all over the front of his teachers desk. Castiel followed quickly as Dean clenched around him, coming deep inside his student.

He carefully pulled out and Dean pulled the tie out his mouth. They cleaned up quickly and dressed. Then there was a knock at the door, Castiel straightened his tie, and opened the door.

"Mr. Novak, I have some papers here for you-" The other teacher closed his mouth as he saw the student looking disheveled.

"Anyway, thanks Mr. Novak. I can't wait to tell my Dad about that "A"." Dean smirked and grabbed his backpack standing in front of his teacher.

Mr. Novak smirked back, "A plus."


End file.
